roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Goose
: "Aren't you the cutest little thing?" : - Nick Fury Goose is a Flerken and the former pet of Mar-Vell. After saving surviving Skrull refugees and protecting the Tesseract from the Starforce and Kree soldiers, Goose was responsible for permanently blinding Nick Fury's left eye with her claw. Despite what happened, Fury opted to take care of Goose after Carol Danvers left Earth. Biography Meeting Carol Danvers To be added Kree-Skrull War Reunited with Carol Danvers While going through the P.E.G.A.S.U.S. facility, Vers and Nick Fury encountered Goose inside one of the hallways. She started purring near Vers, but the girl ignored her. Goose then went to Nick Fury, who pet her and talked to her. He left the animal after Vers signalled him to leave the hallway, promising that he would return. Goose followed the pair and watched them as they searched for information on Wendy Lawson. Ambush at the Joint USAFA Facility When Vers and Nick Fury took off on a Quinjet, the pair heard meowing and looked back to see Goose had boarded the ship along with them. Goose jumped on Vers's lap but Vers carried her onto the dashboard, which she laid onboard and started purring. Visit at Rambeau Residence Goose travelled with Fury and Vers to the Rambeau Residence, in order to meet Maria Rambeau. While Talos and Vers were arguing, Goose approached Talos who stepped away from Goose, claiming that she was a Flerken and she was dangerous. However, Vers and Fury laughed it off, believing Goose was just a cat. Journey to Space Goose travelled along with Vers, Maria, Talos, and Fury on their journey to space to find the energy core. As Fury pet Goose, Talos advised him that he shouldn't had Goose on his lap in which Fury responded that an alliance with Talos is dangerous and that as long as Goose freaked Talos out, he would keep her. When they exited Earth's atmosphere, Goose floated around inside the ship until Fury reached out to her while she grabbed on, until artificial gravity was activated. Protecting the Tesseract As the group arrived on Mar-Vell's Laboratory, they discovered that the Tesseract was the source of the Light-Speed Engine. Goose proceeded to touch the cube with paw curiously. Subsequently, when Starforce seizes the ship, Att-Lass scans Goose and confirmed that she was indeed a Flerken. When Danvers subsequently gained full control of her powers and escaped, she told Fury to take the Tesseract from the lunchbox and flee, Goose revealed her Flerken powers and swallowed the Tesseract whole, leaving the three amused. Facing Kree Soldiers As Fury and Maria were making it for the hanger, they ran into a group of Kree soldiers, prompting Goose to devour them all, using her tentacles. As they were nearing the hanger, they were confronted by another group of Kree soldiers escorting the Skrull prisoners. Fury held Goose in front of them, urging to her to attack but, to his disappointment, she failed to comply. But Fury soon realised that Talos was disguised as the Kree commander which Goose recognised, enabling him to kill all the real Kree guards so they could get on the Quinjet. As Maria flew the Quinjet back down to Earth, they were pursued by Minn-Erva, resulting in a dogfight ending with Maria shooting the Kree sniper down. Later on, as Fury playfully celebrated their victory over the Kree, Goose ended up scratching his left eye, leaving a nasty scar that ended up blinding him. Life with Nick Fury Soon after, Fury opted to take care of Goose after Danvers left to help the Skrulls find a home, who currently lives in his office at S.H.I.E.L.D. As Agent Phil Coulson came in, wondering where the Tesseract was, Fury, looking over at Goose, assured him it would turn up. Sometime later when Fury wasn't in his office, Goose climbed onto his desk and regurgitated the Tesseract. Powers * Flerken Physiology: Like a Flerken, Goose has access to the pocket dimension that is inside her body. There she stores tentacles for offensive capabilities. ** Tentacle Extension: Goose is capable of opening her mouth to immense sizes to consume beings as well as objects that she pleases with help of the massive tentacles within her mouth. As shown when she effortlessly swallowed the Tesseract and several Kree guards. ** Superhuman Durability: Goose was able to swallow the Tesseract and continue her routine without any ill effect, though she vomited it later. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Flerken